


Cold

by Derbil_McDillet



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Just some musings on the thought process of a Lovecraftian horror, xenofiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derbil_McDillet/pseuds/Derbil_McDillet
Summary: Some important moments from the life of the Mind Flayer.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cold

For as long as It could remember It had been cold. 

It wasn’t actually sure how long that was. Not much ever really seemed to change in...wherever this place was. There was nothing but ash fall, fog, and endless dead soil. And of course the cold that was so familiar it felt like an extension of It’s very being. It didn’t really mind this much after all what alternatives were there? 

This equilibrium had lasted for eons that would be unthinkably long to the minds of lesser beings until one moment the illusion finally crumbled.   
  
It had been very surprised the first time It felt another mind calling out in the darkness. After so long It had given up on the idea of funding other beings like Itself. 

This particular intrusion brought it to a realm It had never seen before. A strange void even more barren then It’s home. The only terrain was some sort of viscous fluid that seemed unnervingly foreign. And of course there was the Visitor that had brought it here. 

Said Visitor was an odd little thing that walked around on six limbs and uses two others to manipulate things around it. Stranger still it’s form was some sort of hard material completely unlike the gas that sustained It’s being. And the Visitor’s mind of course was quite vulnerable to outside influence. 

Peering threw the Visitor’s mind had revealed something so shocking It pulled back like what It would soon learn was like a child pulling their hand back from a fire.

The Visitor, instead of coming from another empty plane came from an entire _world._ Instead of dead flat soil there where mountains, forests, oceans, deserts, and of numerous settlements in which hundreds of millions of beings like the Visitor dwelt.

The sky was different too. Instead of endless ash and fog there was a bright ball that gave off something the Visitor's people called warmth that was so unlike the cold It had known. In addition there was another ball crisscrossed with patterns of strange, marvelous colors that had inspired so much art amongst the Visitor’s people. And of course instead of the abyss at night(It also learned what time was from these strangers) the sky was filled with a display of lights that made It contemplate It’s smallness in a way It never had before. 

This brief contact also transformed It’s environment. The landscape was still dead but now it resembled a twisted empty copy of the Visitor’s home to the point It could even see the smallest pictures drawn on the sides of buildings.

It had seen all this and made two conclusions: It was horrified and furious. 

Horrified at the sheer strangeness of this new world and furious that these creatures had never endured it alone. 

As soon as It recovered It lashed out.

It reached into the mind of every one of the creatures it could find and tore them apart. Having no resistance to such an attack they fell easily. 

Within hours the once populous moon had descended into chaos as people suddenly butchered one another senselessly. Once great cities became kindling and ash fell across the land. 

This world lacked the technology for anything truly apocalyptic so It made dew with more primitive armaments. 

Not that it mattered as within a few weeks the slaughter ceased. The moon fell silent as a battered warrior finally plunged her knife into her own hide.

As for the Visitor that started it all? He was allowed to live and wander the endless burnt out wasteland. It felt finally felt pleased there was another being who knew how It felt. 


End file.
